Apocalypse
How Apocalypse joined the Tourney Apocalypse, one of the very first mutants on the planet,was born in Egypt. When his family looked upon his hideous gray body and pale, thin blue lips, they cast him out into the desert, where he was found and raised by Baal and his tribe of nomads. Baal named him En Sabah Nur, and taught him the moral that only the strongest survive. This moral guided En Sabah for his entire life. One day, he stumbled upon a spaceship that had belonged to an alien race known as the Celestials. Seeking to learn more about it, he tracked down time traveler Nathaniel Summers (Cable). The two fought, and En Sabah Nur nearly lost his life, but was rescued by Ozymandias, an ally of his. En Sabah Nur's blood had been infected with Summers' Techno-Organic Virus, which allowed him to become more powerful as well as interface with the ship's technology. He fashioned a high-tech suit of armor for himself that granted him unbelievable powers, and thus fully made the transition into Apocalypse, soon to be known by many names: The High Lord, The Forever Walker, The First One, Son of the Morning Fire, even Set, the Egyptian god of evil. In 19th century England, Apocalypse met brilliant scientist and telepath Nathaniel Essex, who shared his love for mutant genetics. Apocalypse saw him as a worthy ally and, outfitting him with similar molecular shape-shifting powers to himself, transformed him into the sadistic Mr. Sinister. Apocalypse later formed a group called The Horseman of Apocalypse, playing off the biblical concept of the Four Horseman: Plague, War, Famine, and Death. Though the roster has never been set in stone, its members have included Gambit, Archangel, Sunfire, Wolverine, Caliban, Deathbird, even the Incredible Hulk. Apocalypse was believed to be destroyed when Jean Grey psychically ripped his essence from his body, and Cable destroyed it with his own powerful telepathy. But he was later revived, and continues to plague the earth, not willing to be content until every living creature has bowed before him and pledged their undying allegiance. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with his arms crossed. After the announcer calls his name Apocalypse moves menacingly to the camera and says "We can settle this battle using my greatness!". Special Attacks God Blitz (Neutral) Apocalypse crouches and shoots a yellow blast of energy from his fist at the opponent. Drill Hand (Side) Apocalypse turns one of his hands into a drill and drills forward. Hammer Smash (Up) Apocalypse turns his hands into 100 ton hammers, then jumps into the air and smashes the ground to make shockwaves. Fist From Beneath (Down) Apocalypse raises a hand and a replica of his hand appears to punch his opponent into the air. Four Horsemen (Hyper Smash) Apocalypse spreads his hands and images of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse appear around him and attack the opponent. Eye Laser (Final Smash) Apocalypse glows his eyes then he shoots a damaging yellow laser and start at the ground before bringing the laser up at the air. Victory Animations #Apocalypse crushes a skull saying "You're life is mine!". #Apocalypse shoots an energy ball from his hands saying "Game is over!". #Apocalypse stomps the ground and crosses his arms and says "You are not fit to survive!". On-Screen Appearance Apocalypse technologically appears and says "They're supposed to be slaughtering before me!". Special Quotes *Time to suffer a fate worse than death! (When fighting any member of the X-Men) *I am fit to rule ALL! (When fighting Juggernaut, Magneto, or Onslaught) *I shall be your death, Captain America! (When fighting Captain America) *You can NEVER destroy me IF, you think you are a god! (When fighting Klaw) *The inhumans sent their agent Medusa. I feel honored. (When fighting Medusa) *You're puny abilities are no match against Apocalypse! (When fighting any Sailor Scout) *Do you wish to class me with your weaponry? I don't show mercy! (When fighting Ryo) *Athena has such loyal lap dogs. (When fighting Pegasus Seiya) *I will become invincible, none to stand in my way! (When fighting Jin) *The Mishima Bloodline dies with you! (When fighting Heihachi) *You'll rather be dead! (When fighting Mindy) *I see ALL, Alisa! (When fighting Alisa) *Shin Kamiya, you can never survive that body! (When fighting Shin) Trivia *Apocalypse shares his English voice actor with Dozle Zabi and Berserker (during cutscenes). *Apocalypse shares his Japanese voice actress with Galactus, Don Krieg, Akainu, Kenpachi Zaraki, Kratos Aurion, Overlord, Raoh, Wizpig, Ripto and Beast Boy. *Apocalypse shares his French voice actor with Darth Vader, Inferno, and the announcer. *While Apocalpyse fights the ingame size as the giant Mobile Armors and Azazel, a larger version of Apocalypse that was fought in X-Men vs. Street Fighter, dubbed Giant Apocalypse, also appears in the Boss Battles mode of both SSBT games. *Although he was the final boss of the very first Capcom Marvel crossover game, otherwise known as X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Apocalypse is the last boss character to be confirmed as playable in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel. Apocalypse, along with Onslaught, are available at the beginning of both games. *Sgt. Lookout is Apocalypse's Tourney 1 rival. Leo from Red Earth is Apocalypse's Tourney 2 default rival, and fellow Red Earth character Ravange is his second rival, but his midgame opponent is Kurow Kirishima. Category:Giant characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Marvel Comics characters